dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Dragon Raid
The Black Dragon Raid was the battle between the Black Dragon Karas and the combined forces of Saint Haven's royal army and the Six Heroes, powerful adventurers who came from different areas in Lagendia, fifty years ago. The battle cost many lives from both sides, but was ultimately concluded in a resounding victory by the Six Heroes, who were greatly praised for their efforts for the years to come. However, behind the romanticized tale of their heroics is the true story of six victims of the battle, those whose fates would dramatically change after the fall of Karas. History Rise of the Black Dragon Fifty years ago, during the reign of Cassius I the Knight King, the Black Dragon Karas raised an army and threatened the world of Altea. The Black Dragon's army consist of various monsters and a faction known as the Red Army that is led by the former Dark Elf Queen Elena. The Black Dragon's power also attracted many followers among the human populace who worked for the Black Dragon both openly and secretly. Geraint and the Six Heroes Geraint the Gold Dragon sent out a call to arms to all of humanity. Geraint led his own army against the Black Dragon and also became the leader of the Six Heroes, which consisted of Velskud of the Saint's Haven Royal Army, Barnac of the Free Adventurer's League, Karacule of the Dark Tower Fairystar Sorceresses, Nerwin of the Silver Crescent Archers, and Terramai of the Divine Knights. Argenta was also involved in the war, but instead engaged the Red Army led by Elena. Saint Haven Saint Haven served as the base of the operation for the Black Dragon Raid. Stas, then a young scholar at the time of the war, did research on the Black Dragon about its blood contamination. While the Six Heroes led the forces against the Black Dragon, Saint Haven itself was under attack by Elena and her army. Argenta and her forces defended against Elena's assault as the rest of the Six Heroes pushed on to Black Mountain. Velskud's Betrayal After a long war, the Six Heroes finally defeated the Black Dragon but it was not without complications. Geraint was forced to engage Karas using his Gold Dragon form to defeat the Black Dragon himself. The Six Heroes saw him and were shocked by the fact that Geraint was actually a dragon. Barnac and Karacule were disgusted and felt betrayed by this revelation. After the Black Dragon was defeated, Velskud stole the Black Dragon's jewel under the order of Kalahan. The other 5 heroes were too exhausted from the war and were unable to stop Velskud. Argenta and Geraint quickly fled the scene afterwards. Though they were horrified by Velskud's betrayal, they decided that it would be best to keep it secret lest it would curtail a huge uproar from the Saint Haven citizens and the royal family. Thus, history recorded the end of the war as the defeat of the Black Dragon due to the noble sacrifice of Velskud. Aftermath The blood that the Black Dragon shed created the Catastrophic Rain, covering the surrounding areas including Dried Marissa's Spring, Abandoned Welton Hollow and Ghost Town of Isolated Forest in a poisonous substance that not only killed its inhabitants but also transformed them into undead creatures. Meanwhile, Karacule, Nerwin and Barnac and the rest of the army during the Black Dragon Raid was also contaminated. Many more would perish under the sickness caused by the Catastrophic Rain. At the end of the Black Dragon Raid, the remaining four headed to Riverwort Wharf. By this time, Nerwin had already hastily left for Anu Arendel. After a short exchange of farewells to each other, Terramai returned to Saint Haven, while Karacule stayed in Riverwort Wharf and Barnac travelling to the direction of Tel Numara. Category:Lore Category:Major Conflicts